Season 5
Season 5 of Jane the Virgin airs from March to July 2019. It is the final season of the series.iZombie, Crazy Ex and Jane the Virgin Final Seasons Confirmed by The CW (May 2018) Synopsis Friends! Welcome back to Jane The Virgin... where surprises come at you fast and furious. This is a telenovela after all... Season Four saw our Jane (Gina Rodriguez) falling back in love with her baby-by-accidental-insemination-daddy, Rafael (Justin Baldoni). And she published her first book! Unfortunately, it didn't exactly fly off the shelves, but Jane pushed on and had her biggest writing breakthrough yet, combining her grandmother's story, her mother's story, and her own into a multigenerational love story. And speaking of the Villaneuva women... our matriarch Alba (Ivonne Coll) had a huge year! She began dating again, became sexually liberated, became an American citizen (at last!), and got married! And Xiomara (Andrea Navedo) certainly had a big year as well. At first, she found herself struggling to adjust to life as a married woman. But she and Rogelio (Jaime Camil) worked through their issues. And then, just as Xo started to get her groove back, she was diagnosed with breast cancer. After choosing to have a mastectomy, she started to go through chemo... which was tough. But she's stayed strong, with her husband's support... Which brings us to her husband, Rogelio. First, he had a baby (named "Baby") with his ex-girlfriend Darci. And then he decided to become a stay-at-home Danny (Dad + Nanny = Danny). And that lasted a whole month! But alas, he found staying home with his baby Baby pretty difficult. And he couldn't resist the siren call of the cameras when the network decided they wanted to remake "The Passions of Santos" for American TV. Can you blame him? That's been his dream forever! Unfortunately, that remake came with strings; it had to costar his latest, fiercest nemesis, River Fields (guest star Brooke Shields). Which finally brings us to... Petra (Yael Grobglas), who was accused of murder! Again! But Petra denied it and hired a lawyer named Jane Ramos aka JR (guest star Rosario Dawson). And then, she and JR fell in love! And when Petra's life was threatened, JR ran to her rescue, and wrestled the gun away from her would be attacker. But oh no! The gun went off! Leaving us with the classic cliffhanger - "Who did JR shoot"? And speaking of cliffhangers, remember when Jane walked into Rafael's apartment and saw her dead husband Michael (Brett Dier) standing there? Well, I did say surprises come at you fast and furious around here... Starring :Gina Rodriguez as Jane Villanueva :Andrea Navedo as Xiomara De La Vega :Yael Grobglas as Petra :Justin Baldoni as Rafael Solano :Ivonne Coll as Alba Villanueva :Elias Janssen as Mateo Solano Villanueva :Brett Dier as Michael Cordero :and Jaime Camil as Rogelio De La Vega Special Guest Star :Brooke Shields as River Fields Recurring cast :Rosario Dawson as Jane Ramos :Petra's attorney and girlfriend :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver : :Bridget Regan as Sin Rostro : :Tommy Dorfman'13 Reasons Why' Star Tommy Dorfman Will Appear In 'Jane The Virgin' Season 5 (September 2018) as Bobby (8 episodes) :Rose's henchman who befriends Luisa Guest starring :Priscilla Barnes as Magda (4 episodes) :Jenna Ortega as Young Jane (3 episodes) :Justina Machado as Darci Factor (3 episodes) :Keller Wortham as Esteban Santiago (3 episodes) :Melanie Mayron as Marlene Donaldson (3 episodes) :Eden Sher as Pond Fields (3 episodes) :Elisabeth Röhm as "Eileen" (2 episodes) :Molly Hagan as Patricia Cordero (2 episodes) :Haley Lu Richardson as Charlie (2 episodes) :Emmy Raver-Lampman as Lily Lofton (2 episodes) :Lorenzo Lamas as Lorenzo Lamas ("Chapter Eighty-Five") :Zelda Williams as Leona ("Chapter Eighty-Seven") :Rick Malambri as Keith ("Chapter Eighty-Eight") :Justin Hartley as Justin Hartley ("Chapter Eighty-Nine") :Alex Fernandez as Father Gustavo ("Chapter Ninety") :Evan Todd as Jeremy Howe ("Chapter Ninety") :Judy Reyes as Dina Milagro ("Chapter Ninety-One") :Sophia Bush as Julie LarsonSophia Bush to guest-star on final season of Jane the Virgin (February 2019) ("Chapter Ninety-Three") :Ludo Lefebvre as Ludo Lefebvre ("Chapter Ninety-Five") :Larry Sullivan as Rev. Richard Fairdale ("Chapter Ninety-Five") Co-Starring :Alfonso DiLuca as Jorge Garcia (13 episodes) :Christopher Allen as Dennis Chambers (6 episodes) :Mia Allan as Anna (5 episodes) :Ella Allan as Ellie (5 episodes) :Shelly Bhalla as Krishna Dhawan (5 episodes) :Hayley Muñoz as Temp (5 episodes) :Cali DiCapo as Young Jane (4 episodes) :Jodi Harris as Ms. Everette (4 episodes) :Rodney Ingram as Young Steve (3 episodes) :Lily Donoghue as Young Brenda (3 episodes) :Katie Michels as Pammy the Parrot (3 episodes) :Rudy Martinez as Rudy the P.A. (3 episodes) :Donielle Artese as Director (3 episodes) :Julianna Gamiz as Young Jane (2 episodes) :Max Bird-Ridnell as Miloš Dvoracek (2 episodes) :Catherine Toribio as Teen Xiomara (2 episodes) :Gigi Bermingham as Female Network Exec (2 episodes) :Matthew Rocheleau as Male Network Exec (2 episodes) :Vic Stagliano as Warden Kelly (2 episodes) :Angela Sauer as Police Officer ("Chapter Eighty-Two") :Amir Khalighi as Cop #1 ("Chapter Eighty-Two") :Kelby Joseph as Mover ("Chapter Eighty-Two") :Alison Fernandez as Teen Jane ("Chapter Eighty-Three") :Allison Yates as Production Coordinator ("Chapter Eighty-Three") :Ericka Kreutz as Hannah ("Chapter Eighty-Three") :Hymnson Chan as Writer ("Chapter Eighty-Three") :Payson Lewis as Writer #2 ("Chapter Eighty-Three") :Nick Bush as First AD ("Chapter Eighty-Three") :Miles Dausel as Barista ("Chapter Eighty-Three") :Jana Lee Hamblin as Female Exec ("Chapter Eighty-Four") :Juan Monsalvez as Male Exec ("Chapter Eighty-Four") :Crystal-Lee Naomi as Desk Clerk ("Chapter Eighty-Five") :Rafael Torres as Valet Attendant ("Chapter Eighty-Five") :Timothy Goodwin as Bus Driver ("Chapter Eighty-Five") :Alyssa Preston as Stern Woman ("Chapter Eighty-Five") :Patrick Cox as Steve the Mailman ("Chapter Eighty-Five") :Akrosia Samson as Doctor ("Chapter Eighty-Five") :Mendel Fogelman as Marbella Employee ("Chapter Eighty-Five") :Kara Pacitto as Adult Anna ("Chapter Eighty-Five") :Katelyn Pacitto as Adult Ellie ("Chapter Eighty-Five") :Audrey Starr as Shopper ("Chapter Eighty-Six") :Mandy June Turpin as Doctor Ducard ("Chapter Eighty-Seven") :Melissa Christine as Barista #1 ("Chapter Eighty-Seven") :Miles Dausel as Barista #2 ("Chapter Eighty-Seven") :Jim Hanna as Immigration Official ("Chapter Eighty-Seven") :Emma Fassler as Waiter ("Chapter Eighty-Seven") :Lana Danielyan as Lookalike #1 ("Chapter Eighty-Seven") :Victoria Ortiz as Lookalike #2 ("Chapter Eighty-Seven") :Brittini London as Bartender ("Chapter Eighty-Seven") :Phire Whitaker as Woman ("Chapter Eighty-Seven") :Bo Kane as Rick ("Chapter Eighty-Eight") :Steven Lee Allen as Cowboy ("Chapter Eighty-Eight") :Gilbert Chavarria as Ranch Hand ("Chapter Eighty-Eight") :Korbin Miles as Another Ranch Hand ("Chapter Eighty-Eight") :A.J. Tannen as Garrett ("Chapter Eighty-Nine") :Alfred Woodley as Head of Hotel Security ("Chapter Eighty-Nine") :Nicole Picard as Female Examiner ("Chapter Eighty-Nine") :Brian Oblak as Male Examiner ("Chapter Eighty-Nine") :Bob Chang as Server ("Chapter Ninety") :Marie Del Marco as Hotel Maid ("Chapter Ninety") :Sandra Cevallos as Dr. Flores ("Chapter Ninety-One") :Doug Locke as Morgan ("Chapter Ninety-One") :Jeff Witzke as Kenny ("Chapter Ninety-One") :Matthew Harris as Male Reporter ("Chapter Ninety-One") :Isaac Johnson as Cop ("Chapter Ninety-One") :Kim Marie Cooper as Customer ("Chapter Ninety-One") :Ralph Cole Jr. as Sales Clerk ("Chapter Ninety-Two") :Anthony Pierre Christopher as Costume Designer ("Chapter Ninety-Two") :Julian Silver as Temp #13 ("Chapter Ninety-Two") :Lee Sherman as Director ("Chapter Ninety-Two") :Lee Sherman as Director ("Chapter Ninety-Three") :Artyon Celestine as Classmate ("Chapter Ninety-Three") :Enzo Rodriguez as Classmate/Earth Kid ("Chapter Ninety-Three") :Riley Vuong as Another Classmate ("Chapter Ninety-Three") :Paige Glenn as Crying Classmate ("Chapter Ninety-Three") :Arber Mehmeti as Investor ("Chapter Ninety-Three") :Aaron Reed as Laird ("Chapter Ninety-Three") :Jordan Rodriguez as Brett ("Chapter Ninety-Three") :Mell Bowser as Nick ("Chapter Ninety-Three") :Chieko Hidaka as Woman ("Chapter Ninety-Three") :Roel Navarro as Mateo Villanueva ("Chapter Ninety-Four") :Lee Sherman as Director ("Chapter Ninety-Four") :Tiffany Jeneen as Courthouse Official ("Chapter Ninety-Four") :Skylar Solis as Lina's Daughter ("Chapter Ninety-Five") :Shereen Crutchfield as Mom ("Chapter Ninety-Five") :Dale Waddington as Senior Studio Executive ("Chapter Ninety-Six") :Rueben Grundy as Junior Studio Executive ("Chapter Ninety-Six") :David L. King as Dr. Price ("Chapter Ninety-Six") :Leslie Ishii as Nurse ("Chapter Ninety-Six") :Karen Constantine as Mia The Editor ("Chapter Ninety-Six") :Julia Parker as Snooty Woman ("Chapter Ninety-Six") :Josh Latzer as Guard ("Chapter Ninety-Six") :Alana Grace as Chartreuse ("Chapter Ninety-Seven") :Jaime Schwarz as Jemma ("Chapter Ninety-Seven") :Tia Valentine as Taylor ("Chapter Ninety-Seven") :Russell Thomas as Vitamin Man ("Chapter Ninety-Seven") :Olivia D'Abo as Clarissa James ("Chapter Ninety-Seven") :Danielle Flores as Young Mother ("Chapter Ninety-Seven") :Ryan Lopez as 6-Year-Old ("Chapter Ninety-Seven") :Freddy John James as Marbella Guard ("Chapter Ninety-Seven") :Alice Rietveld as Female Cop ("Chapter Ninety-Seven") :Tom Michelson as Prison Guard ("Chapter Ninety-Seven") :Teri Andrez as Yoga Instructor ("Chapter Ninety-Eight") :Anna Lillie as Alien Woman ("Chapter Ninety-Eight") :Joe LoCicero as Alien Soldier Man ("Chapter Ninety-Eight") :Itziar Martinez as Woman ("Chapter Ninety-Eight") Trivia *The series final table read took place on April 3, 2019Baldoni IG. **As of this date, there are 3 weeks left of filming. *The season was officially ordered on April 2, 2018.CW Renews 10 Current Series, Including ‘Riverdale,’ ‘Jane the Virgin’ (April 2018) *The show will end with 100 episodes total * Gina Rodriguez has previously hinted that a season 5 could be the last of the series, as she wants to pursue more projects for the fifth season, such as directing more episodes. Photos :Season 5/Gallery Media Jane The Virgin Season 5 Promo (HD) Final Season :Jane the Virgin: TV’s Most Ridiculous, Beautiful Show Gets Ready to Say Goodbye (March 2019) :How Petra On 'Jane The Virgin' Became The Best Antihero On TV (March 2019) :‘Jane the Virgin’ Final Season Review: A Miraculous Mix of Camp and Sincerity (March 2019) :The great love story of 'Jane the Virgin' (March 2019) :BRETT DIER TALKS ‘JANE THE VIRGIN’ COMEBACK, MICHAEL VS. JASON AND JANE’S FUTURE IN THE FINAL SEASON (April 2019) Episodes Notes and references }} Category:Seasons